Paying her a visit
by Aerith Mon-Kishu
Summary: (rewritten and entirely explicit on AO3) Latest chapter: "Off," Loki stated. "Until nothing remains..." Jane shot him an angry glare and ripped the piece of cloth of. Her lacy pants soon followed. Ashamed she covered her center as she knelt in the snow. Finally giving herself a moment to look at him... and it... God, why was that thing still standing in this freezing wind?
1. Prolog: Growing Anger

**Paying her a visit**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Prologue****: Growing Anger**

**~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~**

**At first, have a look at my Loki video ^^ I put so much effort into it ^^ Have fun: [use this letters at the end of a youtube video:]  
**

**youtube: AfrSuBBVVac**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Loki contorted under the snake's venom that constantly dripped down his face. He had known that his punishment would be hard, but this...

It was not just the physical pain. Disgusted, the God squirmed under the entrails whichtied his body to a sharp stone. The innards of his sons Narfi and Ali. He had to watch as his children slaughtered each other as wolves.

Odin was about to steal everything that was keeping Loki sane. The All-Father had either killed his offspring, or enslaved them under his rule. Just like Fenrir, his son, whom he had fathered years ago along with two other children with a giantess

He should pay for this; all of them shouldpay for putting him in such a shameful state.

Especially Thor... that bastard who had taken the throne for himself. But what could he do in his current position?

Only his mind was free, but with that he couldn't do more than conjure up a shadow of himself, merely an airy phantom.

His desperation fuelled the rage and with it his power. Perhaps the anger would soon be strong enough so that he could manifest physically.

And Loki Laufeyson already knew where.

Midgard.

_"Come on. What happened to you on Earth that turned you so soft?_

_Don't tell me it was that woman._

_Oh. It was. Well, maybe, when we're finished here, I'll pay her a visit myself!"_

Yes, he would take that bitch before Thor could. Finally ... his brother had no way to reach his woman, as long as the Bifrost was not yet restored.

And he would break this fragile thing under his body...

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Yes, I know the prologue is a stub. But I couldn't push more of the original myth, the Edda, into it. I have now read it in a version from 1851 and one from today. I'll probably incorporate this knowledge also, but only if it coincide with the Marvel story._

_This is now the second story, which I start about Marvel, the other is Loki x Natasha._

_A Loki x Sif is already planned, but the prolog gives me problems ^ ^_

_I would be very happy about criticism ^ ^ And pls, respect that English is NOT my mothertongue. Thanks to Blondie1990 for beta_

_Oh, and by the way. I really live in Stuttgart XD And the city does not look like the one on the Avengers movie XD_


	2. Chapter 1: Freezing Nightmares

_**Paying her a visit**_

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

AN: There is more than only this story for Loki, guys. Please have a look at the other two. They may have a different way of telling what happens but they all have a similar plot. Loki finding the woman he wants and taking her, impregnating her and eventually falling in love with her.

**Glorious, not lengthy**: Loki x Natasha, him telling his children how everything happened between their parents, switching between telling and reliving the memories.

**Loki's cruel desires**: Loki x Sif, him stealing the throne and taking Thor's beloved Sif who suffers under the pregnancy of a Frost Giant's child.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Chapter 1: Freezing Nightmares**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_It was dark. And cold._

_Jane pulled her legs close to her body and tried not to pay attention to the icy snow that soaked her clothes._

_Oh Newton, where was she?_

_Delicate flakes lay on the rugged environment, which barely resembled the former buildings. This architecture was completely unknown to her._  
_It was certainly not earth._  
_Thor had told her of Asgard, but this ... was its exact mirror image._

_"This is my birthplace," said a voice that seemed to come from everywhere. "Jotunheim."_

_"Jotunheim?" Jane looked around frantically, but her precaution only showed her shadows that disappeared as soon as she turned around._  
_Shivering, she tried to remain calm._

_"Are you cold?" The voice came clearly closer. "Oh, I forgot, your human body is not accustomed to such temperatures."_

_"What do you want from me? Why have you brought me here?" She tried to speak in a calm manner but failed completely._

_"I want you to have a look at this place before we will live here together in a few days. Far away from your beloved Thor, who destroyed the Rainbow Bridge of his accord."_

_"What? I will certainly not live here! I can't even stand this cold. In addition ... "_

_The voice was right behind her and cut her off._  
_"Oh, you're going to be pleased with it ... as soon as you carry my child in you. You're going to crave the cold ... " he purred at her neck and buried his face in her hair._

_"What is this? Is this a bad game? Why should I ... "_

_"No arguments. This is something I will not tolerate by the woman I choose. "_  
_His hands moved down her body._

_Jane did not dare to lift a finger. As much as she wanted to fight. Her survival instinct was stronger._  
_She felt icy hands trailing under her shirt and stroking upwards._

_"I'll take from your beloved Thor everything he holds dear. And especially you."_  
_His lips touched her neck, a trace of emotionless kisses went up to her ear before he whispered. "My brother will suffer like I did, when they took the only hope I had ever owned ... You think you know pain?"_

_Jane gasped, as a hand grabbed between her thighs._

_"I will make you long for something as sweet as pain."_

_~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~_

Jane woke up from her sleep and looked frantically around her trailer. Was it all just a dream?

Still trembling, she stood up and noticed that her shirt and pants were completely soaked. The cold seeped into her bones and she set out to get rid of the dripping ice water, walking into her bathroom. Even after a short, hot shower the icy feeling did not disappear.

"Maybe this was just my imagination ...," she thought.

Maybe she had worked too much yesterday. Yes, she was probably still dreaming and when she lied down again, she would awake tomorrow my the warming rays of the sun as usual.

It was surely only a dream. She was revised, her mind played a trick on her.

Believing in that, she laid back in her bed and tried not to think about the feeling of icy hands on her body.

Worlds away, the God woke up from his trance and smirked as he felt the power that came through her desperation. It fed him, and his magic grew with every second that he taunted her with fear.

"Not much longer, you mewling quim."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_I would be very happy about criticism ^ ^_

_Thanks t__o FutureOscarWinner94 __and blondie1990 for beta. ^^_

_On the 27__th__ of October I was cosplaying LOKI in STUTTGART. Have a look at the pictures of the REAL Königstraße 28 on my fanpage on facebook, same name as here, link in my profile._

_Thanks to AvatarAmidala1985, Moka Winchester, Sweetangelz18, megumisakura, , Oo Spider Clemti oO, Ashes2 and santanaann4__524, Amaurea6, _innocentrini_ for fav/alert/reviewing ^^_

_You know that I love to receive reviews when coming home from university and always answer as long as it is possible._

_Oh and I really like questions about the future chapters and wishes!_

_I will answer the important ones here in the afterword._


	3. Chapter 2: Reins and Heirs

**Paying her a visit**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Chapter 2: Reins and Heirs  
**

Here is a short paragraph for my other story "Glorious, not lengthy" for Natasha x Loki:

_With slow steps, he went up to his bedroom and put it on his armour._

_"Are you so eager for me already that you sneak into my bed," he asked with a smile as he entered the room and found the naked woman on his sheets._

_What an angel lounging in the soft fabrics..._

_"I'm not here to talk with you, silver tongue..." she replied, and reached out to him. In his dream her hair was much longer and came down to her thighs, it concealed what he wanted so much to see._

_But Loki suppressed his blind greed and concentrated on the curls in her hair, which seemed in contrast to her pale body like a bloody river that spilled over his bed._

_"And what is it that thy pretty mind imagined?" asked Loki, when she pulled him down onto the sheets. Seconds later, he had already covered her body with a trail of kisses down to her abdomen, while his fingers stroked the silky skin of her thighs._

_Just before he reached her womanhood, he raised his head to look at her shining eyes that drew him in their spell once more._

_"This is your dream ... What do you want ..?" Her voice was rough and infused with lust._

_Loki grinned mischievously and put his lips on her throbbing center._

Okay, on with the story:_  
_

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Jane didn't dare open her eyes. The place she was sitting on was cold and the light would surely blind her. It wasn't freezing here but this didn't decrease her fear._

_"I thought after your complaint about the icy coldness of Jotunheim this wouldn't harm you."_

_There was this voice again that cut into her soul with silver velvet and freeze her blood._

_"This is only a dream. None of this is real." muttered Jane repeatedly trying to ignore the cold breath against her neck._

_"Open your eyes, my dear. No fear. You will surely like this place. This is Asgard, in all its glory. And you... my beautiful angel, are sitting on the throne." he coaxed her without touching, but the feeling of his cold fingers only millimeters above her skin intimidated her._

_"This is only a dream."_

_"No dream, my love, magic." Loki buried his face in her neck and whispered soft kisses against her delicate skin. "And now open thine eyes."_

_Jane tried to turn away but it was useless when she didn't know where to flee to, if that was even possible._

_And so she obeyed the order and her breath stuck in her throat as she caught sight of the shining throne room. This was how Thor had described her Asgard. Oh, it was beautiful._

_"As soon as you are my wife, you too will be ruler of all realms, of Asgard also. Do you appreciate this thought?" Loki ventured before her and bowed slightly to be still able to touch and kiss her._

_"I don't want to rule anyone." she retorted harshly but her thoughts remained on the glory and shine of the magnificent architecture._

_"You will be by my side. This doesn't mean that you will take the reins and hold the scepter in your hand."_

_He gently touched her arms down to her fingertips._

_"But when you prove yourself worthy..." This time Loki stroked over her upper body down to her hips before he raised her shirt slightly and kissed the bare skin of her belly. "... and birth me an heir to the throne..."_

_"I do not want this. And you should know that by now." It stirred her anger. How could he even dare to play with her like this and turn her world upside down with such few words?_

_"Oh, we will see, sweet Jane." His fingertips stroked gently over this place right below her navel. "You may have to stay in Jotunheim until your time has come to not feel unwell but after the birth we, if you desire, may come to Asgard. Here you will have everything you ever dreamed of." He kissed her abdomen once more. "And I get what I am dreaming of. My revenge, the power over all realms and with this the throne of Asgard and... a bloodline to continue my legacy. A family that will bring Thor to the verge of despair."_

_"I will not allow this." Jane exclaimed harshly and tried to get up but within a blink his hands on her hips pushed her against the throne with iron grip._

_"No one asked for your opinion. You are nothing more than a mewling quim that has to obey the strength of a man." His voice was cold and filled with hatred._

_"Dream on..."_

_"Silence!" he huffed angrily and made he clothing disappear with magic._

_Frightened Jane gasped as he bit into the soft skin of her upper thigh and buried his head between her legs while he knelt to get a better access._

_"You have not the slightest idea of what I can offer. You will be more than just pleased with the golden cage I am going to build around you. You humans are so easy to seduce – mix power, money or... sex..." His tongue licked over her burning skin. "And you, beloved Jane, are no exception."_

_His cold breath was suddenly like balm in opposite to the inferno that spread inside her._

_"What are you doing to me?"_

_"I will thee what thee need... You crave a man who can satisfy your desires. And I am more than able to give you, what you need."_

_Jane squirmed under his grip but she couldn't deny her yearning.. What was he doing that he..._

_"Oh, Jane... You are more willed than I thought. What a shame... I thought your love for Thor would make you resist more. Don't make this so easy for me..."_

_He drove closer to the center of her lust._

_"I can almost smell your arousal... Such a sinful little being... We will fit together perfectly..."_

_"I. Do. Not. Want. You." she hissed and muffled a moan as his breath ghosted over her womanhood. "Understand it."_

_"But your body tells a whole different story..."_

_He was so close..._

_"Please..." she nearly begged._

_"Please, what?" Without waiting for an answer he laid his mouth upon her pulsing center._

Crying out loud Jane woke with a start.

"Oh, let this only be a dream. Just a silly dream that..."

Jane folded back the blanket and realized that she was naked... and her boy craved deliverance... A salvation only... HE could give her.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Loki's face twisted into a grin as he woke from the dream. Oh, how easy it was to seduce the mortal. As soon as he was free it would merely be child's play to make Jane submit and make her his. This would be the cruelest for Thor to suffer. To make his little human woman share the bed of the enemy.

At first he hadn't been sure if this vision wouldn't lessen her dear but the exact opposite had happened. It only fueled her dread. And now there was much more she was afraid of.

And her inner conflict sent tingling power through his veins.

Only a few more dreams and she was ripe and he... was strong enough to tear from his bindings.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Thanks to blondie1990 for beta.  
_

_Wow, I was so amazed at the number of new readers and comments. Thank you for that._

_But guys! I have more than this story and __**ALL THREE LOKI Fanfics have more or less the SAME PLOT!**_

_Loki making them crave his touch, suffering under visions or physical abuse._

_And my Natasha x Loki story is much smuttier and a little bit more funny. I mean, I grew fond of this pairing here too but... There is so much more he can give us fans XD_

_An in each story he longs for an heir, not only in this one here._

_As you see the chapters are getting longer. I am far from my glorious time with a 44 pages sex chapter with Aerith and Seph having their first time... but it took me almost one year – of course with many chapters before that one I have written simultaneously._

_I am not allowed to upload smut on ffnet but you will find it on other pages, like adultfanfiction or yourfanfiction but it will be there ^^ __**And you are welcome to read because sex, pregnancy and birth are my specialities ^^**_

In the **next chapter**:

_Loki will finally be strong enough to create a clone and... visit her... ^^ XD_

Loki: So I will finally be able to mate with the female?

Author: No, you will still tease her.

Loki: *sheepish grin* Yeah, that sounds more like me. *thinks* Will all realms really submit to me?

Author: I am writing the story, I can give you anything you desire. And you _will_ have it. Please, review ^^


	4. Chapter 3: A blissful touch

**Paying her a visit**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Chapter 3: A blissful touch**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Jane knew what she was doing was wrong.

But with all the dreams that plagued her for weeks, there was no other option.  
Loki had been teasing her to the breaking point. But the search for a man who could 'help her out', was abhorrent for her.  
The fear of inciting his anger was too great.

So she made sure that no one would disturb her that night, she locked the caravan several times and reinforced the windows.  
Then she dared to lie in her bed. In this shelter, she pushed her nightgown up and started with her act.

Jane had already done this several times before, but now ... it was different. So far there had been hormones and the absence of a suitable man, but now it was pure desperation, the longing for a God who had teased her in nightmares, had taught her to fear. And yet ... she wanted him and his darkness.

The young woman tried to shake off this thought, but when she imagined something enjoyable, it was immediately replaced by his image. His lascivious grin, before he buried his face between her thighs.

Jane groaned in frustration. There had to be something ... Perhaps the answer was so close.  
Thor, Loki's brother, had wrapped her around his finger within hours. Yet he was not here, but on Asgard. Just as Loki should be, where he couldn't actually harm her ... Loki ... Again she saw the image of his naked body.

Damn, then it had to work with that.  
He was not here, and this was no dream. So this bastard would never know about it.  
With trembling hands, she traveled between her legs and spread them. Even a slight touch of her fingers put her body on fire and left her moaning softly.  
Then again his face appeared in her mind's eye and it suddenly didn't seem so wrong to her anymore. He was, after all, who wanted to use her. Why should she not be allowed to do the same? It was no dream, and Loki would not hear a thing. Or would he?

"I never thought that dreams could so quickly entice you to such a heinous act ..." a voice purred beside her.

Full of fear Jane's eyes tore open and stared directly into Loki's glowing orbs.  
He was here! That was not a dream anymore. It was real!

"Please give me the chance ..." He pulled back the covers before Jane could react, her bare body was paralyzed. "... to help you out."

Jane tried to scream, to hit him, but her voice was silenced and her arms had failed. It had to be magic.

"Hush. I'm not going to hurt you. And I hope you will forgive me that I have paralyzed you. I don't want you to resist to my game." He seemed to think for a moment. "But if your pretty lips form my name, then ... it will be allowed. Now? Do you want to moan my name? "  
He saw the panic in her eyes as her body struggled in vain.  
"Probably not ... yet. "

Jane, however, hoped fervently that it was just a dream. That she only slept and it was all over when he got what he wanted.

"This is not a dream," Loki lay down beside her and gently stroked over her body without touching her bare breasts. And yet, this sat her nerves on fire.  
"Your fear gave me the power to win a part of my magic back. This here may be a clone of me, but it is real."  
Then he looked at her exposed figure. "Thy body is even more enticing in reality ..." He buried his face in her hair. "And I like your scent ... So sweet and tender ... I will pluck thee like a little bud barely blossomed ... And thou will love it. "

Jane tried to tell herself that it was all still a dream. But it was so real ... too real ... Her mind didn't even want to imagine how he would punish her for her bad behavior.

"I'll show you how to do that properly. And without even... going down... there." He said with a wicked undertone. He ran his hand down her stomach and stopped right above her femininity. At the very end, yes, only then he would touch her. But the game until this point was another one.

The young woman could feel her breath quickening, whether from fear or desire she could not tell. "Loki ..." she whispered softly.

"This is already a start." The god got up to look into her face again. "Just a little more desire in your voice and I could not guarantee what wonderful things this night could lead us to. I wonder whether one of my clones could already ... impregnate you. I've never tried ... Maybe it's worth a try ... In a few days you are fertile and my seeds can survive long enough inside of you ..." His voice was dark and full of desire. "What would your favorite Thor probably think about that? In a few years the Bifrost may be repaired and he comes to see you, not knowing that you have already born my heirs. "

Jane struggled with all her might against his spell, but it was in vain.

"If you're a nice girl, I'll unravel your bonds, but you have to prove yourself worthy first." He pressed his swollen manhood against her thigh. "So now show me how willing you are for me."

Jane tried to scream again, but it was useless ...

"Well not yet ..."  
His hands ran over her body again, up the crease between her breasts to her neck. "But still I stay true to my word. Well, it's a long time since I last satisfied a woman with my silver tongue and a few hand movements, but I remember very well ... " He sat up and looked at her body. "... how to do it."

"Loki, please ..." One word more ... But it was not the word she needed to escape. Jane was about to call for help, but no sound left her lips, which could permit escape.

"What is it that you desire, dearest Jane?" Loki squeezed even tighter to her and showed her very clearly how much he liked her helplessness. "What shall we do?" He ran down her cheek and brushed away a stray strand of hair that had denied him the view of this flawless skin.  
"You want me to kiss your neck?" He pressed his lips for a moment against her throat, dragged it back then, as she took a deep breath. "Oh, maybe a little much to start with." Loki began weaving his seduction spell around her. Now that he was physically close to her, and had not only the realm of dreams, his powers were stronger by far. Much too strong for a mortal to fight back. "Let's start with the tool that you wanted to use for your cruel act."

Jane watched in horror as he rose and already feared the worst until he grabbed her hand, gently pulling it towards him, as if it were the most fragile glass artwork. Then he brushed the outer surface of her hand against his cheek in circular motions, closing his eyes against the tender touch. "You're so tiny." Then he looked at her fingers closely. "And so fragile. I might break you with a careless movement." His lips went over each finger tip, feathery kisses, eventually became a delicate sucking while he growled softly with desire. "You have touched yourself only seconds and still I can taste you already ... You're sweet, like an apple of Idun, and so feminine ... What a joy for me it will be to eat you completely and with my real body ... "

Jane, however, had her eyes closed. She did not want to make contact with his lust-shrouded eyes, didn't want to admire his aristocratic features ... No, it could not be true! She was addicted to him! Jane tried with all her will power not to listen to his deep, melodic voice that whispered to her softly, how attractive she was. Everything he did was a lie and a game of his distorted mind. She could not give him power over her body! But her body betrayed her.

A groan escaped her throat as he ran his tongue over her forearm, leaving a sparkling trail of coolness and heat. Again and again she felt his hot breath on her skin, which was slowly tearing down all her defensive walls.

"I already said that I will not touch any point on your body that is used by people to reach Valhalla, so ..." He thrust both arms under her body turning her on her stomach while with magic saw to that her arms were still in his grasp.

And so Jane lay there helpless, legs spread slightly, face turned to the side so that she had to watch him. "Loki ..." 'Stop it!' she wanted to scream, but she did not succeed. With horror the young woman watched as he disappeared from her field of view and the bed was moving beneath her.  
He would not ...

"Oh, no, my dear Jane. Such things are far from me, perhaps known and tested, but nothing I'm going to do with you already." He moved so that he was over her, but did not touch her body with his maleness. "I'm not sure how long mortals can endure the sexual pleasure of a God, before the body is deficient in its ability to wrap the masculinity in sufficient tightness. Thus, it all depends on you. And on how well you will eventually be in the bedroom."

Jane did not answer, could not answer. And so she remained, ready to bear his next touch.

Loki let the woman wait while her body noticeably struggled against the cold of the environment. In his mind he played by the opportunity to take her in his true form. Could he suppress his origins and the consequences of touching an ice giant at such an extent that he could indeed take her in his true form, but did not run the risk of damaging her?  
Loki pushed the thought away. First, there were other things that were more important ...

He licked his lips and lowered them onto the sensitive skin of her back, kissed her shoulders down to her ribs. Oh, she was so fragile and defenseless. It was a feast of fear.

Jane, however, could do nothing else than groan softly at the unexpected contact as the heat in her abdomen continued to spread. She began to crave his lips, pining for his silver tongue ...

Loki ran down her entire spine and caused Jane panting to catch her breath. Oh, it actually did not miss its effect ... The trickster wove his magic even further, the spell focused on her abdomen, which already beat to the rhythm of her heart. It was so easy to seduce a mortal woman, it was almost boring. If this was not the mistress of his adoptive brother.  
"Do you like what I do?"

"Loki ... please ... _more_," it slipped from her lips and she realized the mistake only after it had happened. A strange red mist descended on her view and she was slow on defense. Deeply she inhaled his masculine scent which made her feel dizzy. It was all so much. Never before had a man caused such waves of ecstasy. And Jane was about to drown in this ocean.

"Tell me what you want, my dear Jane. Where should I go?" He pulled on the thread of his web of seduction and felt her whole body trembling.

"Touch me, Loki ... There," tears of despair ran down her cheeks, while her sweet secret craved his fingers, his lips, his tongue, his ... cock.

The God of Mischief reconsidered his plan again. Now moving over to her legs, down to her feet would not change much, maybe would change too much so that her experience was not ... perfect, at least not in his eyes.  
Oh yes, mortals were just too easy to seduce.

"So you want me to take you as a man takes his wife."

Although her mind was now far away, Jane resisted the idea. But her response was muted.

"Probably not ... not yet ... although I could certainly help you out in the most astonishing way ..." he purred against the skin of her hip, still too far away for this part body for his breath to reach it.  
"You want me to touch you with my silver tongue?"

Jane shivered and tried to suppress a 'Yes'.

Loki got up and looked at the young woman. She was stronger than he thought. She did not want to suffer the shame, begging her enemy for salvation. But she would do it now. And he wanted it to be as easy as possible as for her. Hard he lashed the seduction threads around her and held her reins tight when he asked, with a lugubrious voice, "Shall my fingers explore this place that screams so desperately for its Lord and Master?"

"Oh Loki, _yes_," she cried, and hated herself for those words.

With a quick movement he had buried a hand in her hair and pulled her body up, while Jane cried painfully. He pressed her against his kneeling form, let her back feel his excitement as his fingers went down like little snakes to this place where she wanted him.

Loki put his palm on her femininity and darkly whispered in her ear:  
"Come for me ..."

And she did. Her body gave up its resistance and fell into the deepest fulfillment. Her spirit was torn and was woven up again by his new thread. She had never felt anything so wonderful. He might be the God of Lies and Mischief, but this ...

"Loki!" cried Jane loudly as her body jerked and reared, only after a demanding of a simple hand on her femininity. A white rain poured over her whole self. Changed her, cleaned in a cruel way ... Until she realized that it was black ash that just covered her soul.

The God let her emotions pouring over him like a waterfall. His plan had worked out and he won his bet. The triumph made his body tremble and his magic shake.  
'I won ... , Thor. '

Jane had not even noticed how the shackles had solved her body and the rigidity had faded. Everything she did was to turn over to him and wrap her arms around him. She still felt the gentle waves of her redemption, as his muscular body pushed her into the sheet.  
Jane desperately pressed her lips to his. Incapable of understanding the mistake she was committing. It was all the same to her. It felt too good.  
And so she sank into a game of tongues and teeth until she just wept in tears and struggled for breath.

Then she embraced cold instead than the heat of his body.

When she opened her eyes she saw two fuzzy, bright red orbs before everything went dark and icy loneliness filled her.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Loki groaned loudly and turned against the chains that held him captive. Dear Valhalla ...  
He felt his body twitching, ready to do what a male groin was built to, but the God did not allow it. Not yet ...

Exhaustion overcame him at the moment, as the venom of the snake again hit his face. But the magic was worth the past minutes. Soon ... soon ... he promised himself - and her.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Please review. ^o^_

_I never wrote a story with so many readers in such a short time but still... not more than 1% of them review... This... is not very motivating.  
_

_Anonymous reviews allowed, no account needed. So if you have any questions I WILL answer them in the next chapter.  
_

_~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~_

_(And thx to DarkHeianPrincess for beta)_

_I have news for you ^^_

_My __**Stuttgart Loki Cosplay**__is done. Have a look at my __**deviantart**__account "__**Stephanie-dono**__" __for the pictures._

_If you want me to upload __**a video of me in Loki Cosplay**__quoting the original Loki in the __**REAL Stuttgart**__(yeah, I live there) and maybe __**Loki eating a hotdog**__, please tell ^^_

_Follow me on __**tumblr**__for more infos:_

_aerithmon-kishu tumblr com (use dots instead of spaces)_

_Oh and I have __**two Loki tribute videos**__on youtube:_

_8CD23Fu5cYg → A Howling Wilderness (has more quotes of the characters than the second one.)  
_

_AfrSuBBVVac → Bedroom Brawl_

_My name on youtube is „__**IshiSama1991**__" __(alias „__**Aerith Mon-Kishu**__"__)_

_Most of these links are on my profile page if that is easier for you ^^_


	5. Chapter 4: Mating in the snow

**Paying her a visit**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_This is the rated M version. Not the whole sex part is in here. I will post it soon on adultfanfictiondotnet. There are all my rated MA stories. Link in my profile.  
_

_~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ _

**Chapter 4: Mating in the snow**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

It took days until Loki was able to move again. The dark magic that now flooded him was like a growing layer of cold, glorious ice that lay protectively around his body and saved him from the poison of the serpent. More and more power he won back until it was finally able to break the chains holding him down.

A final thought on these wonderful moments that he would spend with Thor's little mistress was enough to give him the pulse.  
With a deep growl, he tore at his bonds and felt them tearing. A final, somber cry escaped his throat as he pulled away from the sharp rocks. Like a blood thirsty wolf he howled as he dragged his maltreated body into the freedom, a few meters away from the open mouth of the snake.

With his last strength he created a doppelganger to convince Odin that he still suffered his punishment.  
Then he forced his legs, weakened by captivity, in motion, down to the dark portal between the worlds.

In his mind he pictured to himself where he would take the petite woman for the first time. It should be a place of cold and ice. Jane was now ripe and he wanted her first heir to house all of the power that made a frostgiant to what he was.

It was so cold. Jane did not dare open her eyes. Was it a dream of this strange place once again?

"This is no dream," a seductive voice whispered against her neck, caressed with icy lips against her skin. "Your fear was my driving force, a source of my power. Now I will lead you to your destiny ... "

Jane felt his hands along her body, caressing her with icy fingers.

"And your purpose is to give me an heir, conceived in hatred and cruelty, born in pain and to live without grace. A child is so powerful that it not only breaks the heart of your beloved Thor, but can also destroy him."

"Have you lost your mind?" Jane had known from Thor that Loki was wandering on the paths of insanity by times, but now... all became so real, and frightening.

"Does it seem as though I have?" the god snidely remarked.

"Is there any way to stop you from having your way?" she asked, not knowing what else to do. He had her in his own world where she was helpless and every attempt at fleeing would end up with him finding her.

"A pathetic mortal such as yourself?" he remarked with a laugh. "You cannot stop this."

Silent, she watched as he took of his clothes, her mind racing to find a possibility. Thor had once talked about Heimdall who could see everything. Maybe that man would tell Thor and he would come to rescue her in time. Jane just had to hold on long enough. Thor would come for her, this she had to believe.

"Strip for me!" Loki ordered the woman. He exposed to her his naked body as he eyed her carefully.

"What?" Jane stared at him in shock. "I will surely not make this easy, you spoiled prince!" Maybe that wasn't the wisest thing to say...

"You are to obey me!" he suddenly growled at her. Loki approached her and struck her across the face.

Jane's vision went white for a few moments until she was able to regain her sight. Breathing heavily, she decided not to disobey any more. Slowly, her fingers went to her shirt, pulling it above her head.

Loki watched in amusement as the woman obeyed him. He imagined Thor's anger towards his actions and his smile widened.

Uneasy and aware of his piercing gaze, she pulled down her jeans and laid her hands onto her bra, unsure if she should continue. The freezing cold of the surroundings made her shiver.

"Off," Loki stated. "Until nothing remains..."

Jane shot him an angry glare and ripped the piece of cloth of. Her lacy pants soon followed. Ashamed she covered her center as she knelt in the snow. Finally giving herself a moment to look at him... and _it_... God, why was that thing still standing in this freezing wind?

"That wasn't hard, now was it?" Loki lifted her chin so she could meet his gaze. "Now then..." He kicked the woman in the gut, sending her backwards into a pile of snow.

Within seconds, he was above her.  
Jane raised her arms and tried to push him off of her, but she fought against a steel wall. "Please don't!"

Loki looked deep into her eyes. "Why suddenly so absent? The last time, you almost begged for my touch." His icy fingers brushed her hip along until they reached her knees and then on the inside of her thighs up again. Carefully, almost tenderly, he touched the point where he would soon unite with her.

"You forced me to in this dream!" Jane shouted at him and turned back to him, trying to escape from his hand, but he was clever enough to make them rest on this very special place.

"I did not force you. You were only too willing. Like any human female that I have ever taken. But none of this has been so in love with my brother ... It will be a feast to take you again and again like an animal until you carry my seed in you, and that Thor impose upon another disgrace." He took his maleness in his hand and rubbed it up and down at her entrance.

Loki put his icy fingers around her wrist, which burned immediately under the touch. Loki had just enough healing magic flowing in her skin so that no serious harm was done to her.

"Please, stop!" Jane started to cry.

Her cries only encouraged the god. "I will not stop until you are with my child." He paused. "Even then, I may be unable to stop myself."

Jane looked from his face to the point where their bodies would soon join. Imagining such a future was almost too much for her. Trying to remain calm was not possible anymore. She started to fight him again, making it as difficult for him as possible.

Loki pinned her down by the shoulders. "Fighting me will only make this more painful," he taunted. Before she could reply, he shoved his manhood into her, not caring about how much he hurt her.

Jane screamed as his united their bodies. A piercing agony ripped her apart and made her bleed. With tears streaming down her cheeks, she tried to fight him off, moved around him in this process.

"You're only making this harder on yourself!" Loki hissed. Still, he continued bucking his hips against hers, hoping to hurt her even more.

_[adult part]_

"Was Thor ever... so rough with you?" He asked as his hands more tightly buried in their thighs. "Has he ever taken you as hard as I do?"

Jane didn't answer.

"Oh, yes. The two of you didn't have this pleasure yet." Loki mockingly laughed as he imagined Thor's rage-he would want Loki dead, for sure! "I wonder-would he still want you now that I have tainted you in such a way?"

"He will always accept me! And he will rescue me from you," she raged at him.

"Well, I certainly don't see him," he snidely remarked, forcing himself deeper inside of her.

Jane cried out as he hit the end of her, making her feel sick.

Loki continued to take her as he pleased until he spilled his seed inside of her. The god bared his teeth as he came.

Jane turned under the iron grip of his hand as he filled her body. She felt like her anyway already deaf abdomen clenched painfully in the cold of his seed.

"Well done, Jane ... Take all of it ... " he whispered breathlessly as he came for the last time inside her.

When his manhood ceased to twitch in her, Jane ventured to attempt to squirm out of his grasp, but he held her tight.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "We want to ensure that everything stays in there. Otherwise it would be such a waste ... "A hand was laid on her hip while the other stroked her belly. "The frostgiants are a very potent people, you know? Their mortality is through their war acts very large. Therefore, multiple pregnancies are not uncommon ... " He concentrated and cast a spell. "Let us create the best conditions, so it will be possible also to us ..."

"What are you doing?" Jane asked fearfully.

"I need to make sure that your body is more fertile than that of a normal human female's."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Please review ^^ And have a look at my other stories. They all start (in Prolog and Chapter 1) a little bit boring, maybe but turn out to become something like this._

_Thanks to Crazyotaku13 for helping me developing and beta reading._

_I wanted to thank all the people who were overrunning me while I was in my Loki Cosplay after watching Iron Man 3. They all knew me._

_ME! Not only the person I cosplayed._

_All of them! My work, my gifs, my Cosplays, my stories. Never thought I would be this popular._

_Want some spoilers for Iron Man 3? In Japan I saw it much earlier than my friends in Germany._

_Have a look at my tumblr account. It should be on page two at the moment._

_aerithmon-kishuDOTtumblrDOTcom (link in my profile)_

_PS: Of course, the pics are there two ^^ Me hugging the Iron Man 3 poster in Loki Cosplay XD_


End file.
